Star Trek XII: Brisingr
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Eragon is on a mission to save Katrina. However, when he arrives, he runS into strange cybernetic creatures that call themselves the borg. Can Eragon, with the help of the Enterprise, defeat the borg? And what will he do when the borg assimilate Saphira?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I know that this is similar to my other story but I HAD to make it.

IMPORTANT: Eragon, Saphira, Roran, and Arya are on a mission to rescue Katrina.

Prologue:

_Eragon, tell the others that we are about to land._

Saphira's voice caught Eragon off guard. She hadn't spoken for hours and he was now beginning to worry.

_What has gotten into you? Why haven't you been talking to me? You always seem to have something on your mind. _

_I sense something strange. Eragon, this is not a good idea. _

Smiling, Eragon scratched Saphira's neck gently. _I trust your judgment Saphira but I really don't think that we can stop Roran. He needs our help._

_I guess you're right but don't take too long. I want to get out of here as fast as possible._

Saphira landed with a thud and Eragon dismounted and proceeded to help his cousin off the dragon's back.

"Roran, Saphira's worried, we need to make this fast." Eragon said, giving his cousin a quick look.

Roran didn't answer but pulled his hammer out of his belt and followed Arya to the cave entrance which Arya had just disappeared into. Wearily, Saphira nudged Eragon and pushed him into the darkness. Arya had already used a spell to light the cavern so sight was now easy.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard and a woman shrieked. "Katrina!" Roran cried before sprinting past Arya into the darkness in front of him. Seconds later, he screamed.

_Eragon, we need to get out of here now! _Saphira roared.

Then, a strange voice was heard and what looked like several people came into sight. Eragon had never seen anyone like them. They were covered with gears and different things the rider had never seen.

"We are the borg." The first spoke in an odd voice. "You will be assimilated into the collective."

Eragon started to say something but it never got out. One of the strange figures walked forward and before any of the three could do anything, he held out his fist and pushed it against Saphira's neck. Two tube-like devices penetrated her scales and she roared in pain.

_Saphira! _

Suddenly, the strange gears began to emerge from Saphira's face as she collapsed. Before Eragon could utter the healing words, he was knocked unconscious.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story.

**Chapter 2**

Eragon felt himself slowly awaken to find that he had been moved to a strange room. The pain in the back of his head was gone that had been caused by the attack. As he tried to stand up, he felt someone push him back down.

"Dr. Crusher, how is he?" A male voice said from across the room. The man who had spoken was bald and wore a bright red jacket.

"He'll recover, his injuries aren't serious."

"What have you done with Saphira!" Eragon yelled, forcing the hand off of his shoulder.

The bald man looked over at the woman before saying. "Follow me."

"Captain, I don't believe that he is ready."

"He needs to see this."

Eragon didn't hesitate before following the so called Captain out of the room. "Where is she?"

"The creature you were with has been taken hostage by a being we call the borg. They are…what you would call an advanced species." Picard knew that Eragon wouldn't understand any of the technology around him. He had to relate to terms that Eragon would know.

"Where is she?" Eragon demanded.

"I will show you."

Eragon followed Picard into a room that had a large window. Outside, what looked to be a giant cube floated just out of the window. Eragon reached out towards the opening but ran into an invisible barrier. "What is this?"

"It's a…magical shield. To prevent people from leaving the ship. That's where your dragon is." Picard finished, pointing at the cube.

"How do we get there?"

"We may be too late. She could be beyond saving."

"What do you mean?"

Before Picard could answer, an urgent voice surged over his com. "Captain, we need you on the bridge. The borg are hailing us."

"Follow me."

It didn't take long for them to reach the bridge, and as soon as they arrived, Picard was greeted with an all too familiar sight. On the large screen in front of them, a barely recognizable Saphira stood. Her scales appeared to be a gray color, instead of the usual sapphire. Half of her head was covered in a mechanical device and her wings had been broken so they would be able to be pinned under her. Not using a mental connection, Saphira spoke.

"We are the borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships.﻿ We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Your culture will adapt to service us. Resistance is futile.

**Please review. ******


End file.
